The Dating Adventures of Alex D and Jessie Y
Quotes Flirty Phonecall (phone rings) Yoshi: Yoshida Residence? Mmm hmm. Hey Jess, it's for you. Jessie: Oh really? Give it to me, it could be Alex. Jessie: Hi Alex. Alex: Hey Jess, so tonight I was thinking we should have our first date at that fancy restaurant when I used to have my anniversaries with my ex-husband. Jessie: Oh cool, what should I wear? Alex: Oh just wear a casual, boob-popping dress. I always had to wear those to meet Don's requirements. Also, they look super sexy. Jessie: Oh that's gonna be easy, I've got a wardrobe full of them. See you at 7. (hangs up) First Date (Doorbell rings) Jessie: Ooh, this must be Alex. Rachel-Lou: Are you dating men again? Jessie: Fuck no, I'm going on a date with Alex Dunnigan. Rachel-Lou: Lance's mom? Eww! Jessie: Shut up. Jessie: Hi Alex, ready for our first date? Alex: You bet, I'm gonna be driving in my brand new Lexus! Jessie: How did you afford it? Alex: I got half of Don's shit when we got divorced, d'uh! Jessie: Oh yeah. 35 minutes later... Alex: So Jessie, do you have any brothers or sisters? Jessie: Well I have an asshole younger sister named Rachel-Lou. Alex: Oh I've heard about her. Continue. Jessie: When she was born, the doctor couldn't figure out which gender Rachel-Lou was and he wrote down under the gender section of her birth certificate 'unknown'. Alex: (laughs) Oh my god! That's so fucking crazy! Your sister is a weird person. Jessie: Yeah, and she's also a loser who can't keep up with society! In fact, there was an article about her in Seventeen Magazine. Alex: Ooh I love reading that since I was 15. Jessie: Do you have any brothers or sisters? Alex: Yeah, I had a younger brother, but he died in a car accident 5 years ago. Jessie: OMG, that's so sad. 2 hours later... Jessie: Well Alex, thanks for a lovely evening. Alex: Your welcome. Maybe we should do this again tomorrow night at about 8. Jessie: Yeah, and maybe I'll come to your house for the night. Five Dates Later Alex: Wow Jessie, you really are a wonderful person to be with. Jessie: And you as well. Alex: Well before we go into my house and do each other, I've got to pop the question. (opens a box, which contains a ring) Jessie Yoshida, will you marry me? Jessie: (screams) Of course I'll marry you! And we're allowed to get married here because gay marriage is legal! Alex: Okay then, now it's time to go into my bedroom and do stuff. Good News, We're Getting Married! Jessie: So guys, Alex Dunnigan and I are going to get married. Barbara: Oh Jess, that's wonderful. Ciara: When's the wedding? Jessie: June 6. Frieda: Can we be your bridesmaids? Jessie: Hell yeah, and in fact I'm gonna throw a massive bachelorette party at my place on Friday night, so bring lots of boobies! Jocelyn: Where's Alex gonna have her bachelorette party? Jessie: At a strip club with some of her lady friends. Trivia * This is the part three of four. The other three are Dear Future Ex-Wife, Dunnigan Does Yoshida and Jessie Remarried * This is the first episode where Jessie is voiced by Lucy Liu. Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes